


Yucky-mushy

by lululele



Series: winter, spring, summer, fall (in love) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, chensung through the eyes of renjun, jaemin is back and i am so so glad sobs, lame chemistry jokes, nct dream squad, pats on the back for renjun and haechan, title is self explanatory hahahas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululele/pseuds/lululele
Summary: People, Renjun laments as he's quickly finding out, are gross when they are in love.





	Yucky-mushy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii here I am, almost a year later, posting a new entry for the series I swore would only be a four-part story. Jaemin is back and park&zhong just did an extremely cute v-live and suddenly I'm churning out ideas like no tomorrow. So here goes, a sort-of sequel, additional piece from renjun's pov

People, Renjun laments as he's quickly finding out, are gross when they are in love.

 

Here he is, on a Saturday afternoon, taking out his precious free time to tutor the two who have been persistently begging him all week long, only to witness a conversation that is playing out to be akin to torture.

 

“Have you memorised all of it?”

 

Jisung nods, determined.

 

“Okay. What element is number twenty-nine?”

 

“Copper.”

 

“Hn. Number fifty-two?”

 

“Uh… Te… Tellurium!”

 

Chenle gives him an impressed hum, then resumes his question. “What are their symbols?”

 

In his defence, Renjun has only been half-listening. His focus is mostly spent on checking the quiz they just did, so by the time he realises Chenle’s little scheme, it’s far too late to stop.

 

“Cu-Te,” Jisung unassumingly answers.

 

Renjun whips his head to catch Chenle – who’s miraculously managed to keep a straight face throughout the whole ordeal – cracking a smile.

 

“Thanks,” he tells Jisung, peeking out from the top of the chemistry textbook he has just exploited.

 

Jisung is slow on the uptake, but when he finally gets it, Renjun wishes he never did. “You didn’t have to do that,” he mumbles, “after all, you’re the proton to my electron. I’m naturally attracted to you.”

 

After having the audacity to say that, he proceeds to bury his face in his exercise book, curling into a ball of cringe and self-loathing. Across the table, Chenle gazes at him fondly.

 

Renjun can feel his brain cells evaporating.

 

 

 

 

They’re together in the living room watching TV, all bunched up and boneless on the couch with Mark contentedly squished in the middle. The air of relaxation around him is contagious. It’s the air of a person who only has to wait for his graduation and thus can afford to spend his time lazing around doing nothing. So it is totally reasonable for Renjun to be lulled into a sense of security.

 

During the advertisement break, Jisung takes out his phone and something catches Mark’s eyes. “Didn't know you like basketball now."

 

Jisung shrugs. “Not really.”

 

“Huh? Then what’s up with the Stephen Curry phone case?”

 

At the mention of the item, Jisung instantly perks up. “Ahh this? Chenle got it for my birthday present,” he explains proudly. “Chenle shows me videos of him all the time. He’s pretty cool, I guess.”

 

Mark blinks a couple of times, eyebrows raising higher in succession. “Oh. I see.” It seems like he has a lot more to say, but Renjun, not wanting to break the serene atmosphere he has settled himself into, swiftly clasps his knee.

 

 _Leave it be_ , his eyes say, _or else you would regret it. Trust me._

 

Thankfully, Mark complies and he only has to deal with a giddy Jisung making heart eyes at an inanimate object for a few more minutes. No big deal. Nothing compared to what his eyes and ears have often suffered through.

 

 

 

Jeno, who at first took great delight in teasing them over every little couple-y thing the two did, is the first to be desensitised to it. It’s a defence mechanism, he says.

 

“Take it.”

 

“No.”

 

“Here.”

 

“No, you eat it.”

 

“ _You_ eat it.”

 

“No-didn’t you say you like it?”

 

“You like it too.”

 

“Yeah I do.”

 

“So eat it.”

 

“I don’t wanna, you take it.”

 

“But you like it!”

 

“Yes, but I like you more!”

 

“…”

 

A thud on the table, a frustrated groan, and a steaming Haechan. “I swear to god, if any one of you say any more word about who likes what more, I will shove my chopsticks down your throats and eat the damn thing myself!”

 

They got a few stares from neighbouring tables and Mark has to exert a little force to pull Haechan back down to his seat, but at last the two have stopped transferring the dumpling back and forth each other’s plates, so Renjun counts it as a small victory. Until.

 

“…how about we share it?”

 

“Half-half?”

 

“Deal.”

 

They are now staring at and avoiding one another’s eyes simultaneously, all the while holding back smiles, and Renjun really has to turn away in order to keep all the food he’s swallowed safely in his stomach.

 

As it happens to be, Jeno is seated to his right, calmly and systematically eating his meal like nothing ever happened.

 

“How do you do it?” Renjun asks, because he really wants to know.

 

“I see nothing. I hear nothing. And thus, I feel nothing.” Jeno chants it like a mantra, wearing a faraway zen look and all the aura of a practitioner who has transcended. It might be the cafeteria lights playing tricks on his eyes, but Renjun could’ve sworn he sees double vision of the smiling Buddha on top of Jeno’s face.

 

 

 

The first instance is pretty harmless.

 

“Hey isn't that Chenle's hat?”

 

Jisung adjusts the fedora perched atop of his head. “No, it’s actually mine. He just borrows it all the time.”

 

“Jisung says it looks nice on me,” Chenle supplies, tying his shoelaces on the doorway.

 

“It does.”

 

Jeno immediately raises his arms in surrender. “Okay. Forget I ever asked. Please stop eyeing each other and get a move on? We’re running late.”

 

The second instance is rather messy, in the literal sense.

 

After futilely wrecking his room looking for a pair of limited edition dragon ball socks, Chenle is determined to turn the whole dorm upside down in search of his most prized possession. Haechan, whose room is next on the list, is predictably against it.

 

“Why would your socks be in my room?”

 

“Maybe they got mixed up in the laundry? I don’t know. I’ve only worn it once. Really, just a quick look in your cupboard, and maybe bed and floor, and then I’ll get out.”

 

“What’s happening?”

 

“Ah, Jisung, you’re back! You see–”

 

“Wait. Stop.” Haechan blocks any possible incoming noise with his intimidatingly raised hand. His eyes are zeroed in on Jisung’s feet. “Tell me, Chenle, are those the socks you’re looking for?”

 

Chenle glances down, glances back up, and gives Haechan a sheepish grin.

 

The third instance is, well.

 

So far it has been a peaceful hangout. But the evening grows colder and Chenle decides to don an extra layer of clothes taken from his bag[.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Haechan gasps. “Have you two no shame? Is this some kind of trend between youth nowadays? What’s this, labelling of personal possession?”

 

Renjun, who walks at the front, doesn’t have any clue what Haechan is rambling on about until Chenle twists his torso to get a look at the so-called offending piece of clothing.

 

It’s Jisung’s football club jersey, of course, complete with his name and number.

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with it?” Chenle frowns, confused. “It’s comfortable and warm.”

 

Jisung nods his agreement, adding on, “People are gonna think it’s _the_ Jisung Park anyway. You know, the real, professional football player Park Jisung?”

 

Jeno smacks his fist on his palm and lets out an ‘ah!” of enlightenment. Renjun too, has to admit that it’s pretty clever.

 

“Next thing I know you people will be exchanging underwear,” mutters Haechan under his breath.

 

“Eww, no way. That's gross.”

 

“Yeah, that's gross.”

 

Haechan stops walking altogether, looking as though he’s just experienced the biggest betrayal in his life. “The irony of that,” he chokes out painfully, “coming out of your mouths…!”

 

Renjun pities him, truly, but him of all people should know there’s no winning when it comes to those two combined together.

 

 

 

“Have they always been this yucky-mushy?” Jaemin, freshly returning from his overseas student exchange program, inquires as he watches Jisung and Chenle. “Is this a recent development or was I, in my weak moments, projecting while homesick and far, far away because I remember them being a lot more tolerable than this.”

 

“It was a gradual and lethal progression that took place while you were gone,” deadpans Haechan.

 

“Oh well. Good to know I wasn't looking back on my past memories with rose-coloured glasses.” He finishes off with a bright smile.

 

It earns him a scoff.

 

“You were only away for six months.”

 

“That's a pretty long time,” Jeno butts in.

 

“Precisely.”

 

“–Haechan complained about missing you all the time.”

 

“I did not–what are you talking about you were the one saying you missed him every single day!??”

 

“Aww, you guys.” Jaemin stops observing the bicker-flirting ritual happening on one side of the room in favour of the two bicker-fighting on the opposite side. He pounces on them, exclaiming, “I missed you too!”

 

Mark chooses that exact moment to walk in. He takes a long look from one end to the other before finally stopping back at the centre, and when Renjun meets his clueless face, he simply loses it. His eyes are blurry with tears; his stomach cramping up each time another laugh escapes his throat.

 

These are the people he'll most likely be spending the rest of his life with, and he doesn't mind one bit.

 

 

 

Time passes by in a blink, Renjun thinks. It felt like yesterday when he was leaving home for another country, and yet today marks the second time he’d be going back for the Lunar New Year holiday. When he returns to Korea, he will be attending school as a third year.

 

A soft chuckle pulls him out of his thoughts. Everyone came along to send him and Chenle off. They’ve each bid their goodbyes and made themselves scarce to give Jisung some form of privacy.

 

“Don’t laugh,” Jisung chides, looking a bit embarrassed but still adamant. “It’s so you won’t get hungry on the plane.”

 

Chenle giggles louder. “Now I surely won’t.”

 

He shakes the styrofoam package of cup noodles in front of his face. His favourite brand. Jisung quickly takes it and shoves it into his backpack.

 

“Thank you,” he hums, gently pinching Jisung’s cheek, a faint tint of pink spreading across his own.

 

Renjun smiles. People are gross when they are in love.

 

But also, sometimes, often times, very sweet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time doing a 5+1 (kinda) format fics, i hope you guys enjoyed it :D i am so excited for the upcoming nct and dreamies content we're gonna get huuhuhu the chensung vlive really got me they were so adorable ;;;;;; also i want to say, to this day i still get kudos on this series and it really, really warms my heart :') thank you so much for the love you've shown, and i love you guys a whole lot <33333


End file.
